


Signor Pomodoro

by ThelividBox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelividBox/pseuds/ThelividBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spamano Fluff one-shot based of off an rp I had with someone one Shamchat.<br/>sadly they didn’t have a tumblr so I can’t really give direct credit. TT3TT<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signor Pomodoro

Antonio Fernández Carriedo was filled with glee as he exited the airport, smiling down at his phone as he made his way to the restaurant.  
Although it would have been nice to go back home to at least unpack, He could not bare the thought of waiting any longer without seeing a certain Italian.  
Reaching the establishment he scanned the room for the man he was supposed to meet.  
Overwhelmed with delight when he Sights made contact with a greenish-gold pair of eyes, the Spaniard quickly called out.  
“LOVIIII~”  
Looking up to meet the older man, Lovino Vargas could fell a sigh leave his lips.  
“Ciao, bastardo” A tint of annoyance rolling off his tongue as he addressed the other.  
“How have you been? I missed you so much!” Antonio’s words practically dripping in excitement.  
“i’ve been doing fine. How about you, huh? About time you fucking showed your face around here.” He scoffed.  
“I am doing Fantasictico now that I got to see you again, And I am sorry lovi, I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.  
Did ya miss me?” He spoke innocently enough, though anyone could see the joking look in his eyes.  
“ It’s whatever, you jerk. Don’t piss yourself about that. ” Lovino let out a loud sigh and shrugged.  
“ Absolutely freaking not.”Lovino replied, though it wasn’t exactly true.  
“Dawwwwww, you are so cute when your lying.” Playfully the toni pinched the others cheecks “Of course you missed me!”  
The short Italian smacked Antonio’s hand away, a pout quickly Finding it’s way on his lips.  
“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Spanish bastard. Did you have fun in Spain or whatever the hell was it you’ve been to?”  
“Not cute” The Spaniard mumbled while rubbing his hand melodramatically  
“Oh I had alot of fun! I got to hang out will all my old friends and do alot of cool things. Though I would have had more fun here with you Mi tomate~”  
Rolling his eyes, The younger man crossed his arms. “Well, then you’ll just have to bring me along next time, damn it. I hope the food is good.”  
“ of course I will bring you along next time lovi! I would have asked if you wanted to come with me last time, though I thought you would say no so I didn’t bother to ask.” Quickly wrapping his arms around the other, he continued to speak. only now in a baby like voice.  
“Oh lovi would have had so much fun with me in Spain. We could have gone to the Barcelona together or gone for a walk togther~ Maybe even gone to one of those fancy restaurants I have always wanted an accuse to go too!”  
“ Don’t speak to me like I’m three years old, you prick.” He protested with a stubborn frown as he let the Spaniard hug him, not returning the hug but not struggling to break free either.  
“ We’ll go to Barcelona next time. And to Roma too, damn it. Because you fucking need to see Roma once in your life.”  
“ Really?! You would let me go there with you?! Oh mi dios that sounds amazing.” Antonio lightly squeezes the other tighter.  
If it was possible for stars go into someones eyes, they would have been in his now.  
Lovino was never once wanted the elder to go anywhere with him. well at least he never said so.  
A large smile creeped its was onto the mans face  
“We could even Piazza Navona and go on one of those cute boats together, doesn’t it sound amazing lovi”  
“If I didn’t want you to come, I wouldn’t have fucking asked.” Seeing Antonio’s expression, he rolled his eyes and let out a small snort as the Spaniard spoke excitedly about all the things they could do together.  
“ Yeah, yeah. We’ll visit fucking everything, ’kay? From Saint Peter’s Basilica, to the Spanish Steps, to my fucking baby the Colosseum. Because I love the Colosseum, damn it.”  
“Gahh I can’t wait! Oh oh, you just reminded me of something!”  
ungracefully the Spanish man reached for his backpack, trying to pull something out. after what felt like minutes of struggle he was finally successful in pulling whatever it was out of the bag.  
“ I bought this for you while I was away, I saw it and and made me say ’That looks like something my Little Lovi would like’ so I bought It for you.” His already large smile only grew has he held out a large stuffed tomato out to the Italian.  
Lovino gaped at the tomato, a blush quickly spreading on his cheeks.  
“What the…” He carefully took the tomato and hugged it tightly. “Damn, it’s so soft.” He grumbled. “T-thank you, you jerk. I love it.”  
“ I am so glad you like it!” Though he would never tell the other, He spent over half of his trip searching for something lovi would like. I since a joy ever took him as his hard work was not for a loss “And there is no need to thank me, anything you for you my little romano~”  
Lovino just kept squeezing the tomato, his face awkwardly red.  
“I’ll call him…Signor Pomodoro. Fucking creative, I know. But it’s so big, Signor fits him. He’s all grown up. ” He spoke into the stuffed fruit.  
“dawwww~ You two are twins.” The Spanish man chuckled as he poked lovino’s cheek. Comparing it to the shade of the tomato. “You might even be redder then Signor Pomodoro is”  
“We are fucking not twins, you asshole. We’re actually married. ” Lovi declared with the deadliest serious expression.  
“whhhattt noooo lovi ” Putting on his best pouty face he stared at the other, trying to look hurt  
“It is no fair, I knew you longer. Plus Signor Pomodoro is a tomato. He can’t love Lovi like I can.”  
“Well, he certainly can try.” He smirked, because being a playful little shit sometimes was just too much fun.  
“Signor Pomodoro is not just a tomato. He is The Tomato. I mean, look at this majestic fucking leaves. Look at ’em, Antonio.” He spoke pushing the tomato closer to the others face.  
“Nu I don’t wanna.” turning his head away from the stuffed fruit, He crossed his arms in protest.  
“ He is not good enough for you. Is leaves aren’t green enough, and are we forgetting who introduced you two in the first place.”  
Lovino let out a loud snort and put a finger on his lips, tapping them twice.  
“Well, you can be the best man to our wedding.” He grinned once more. Because he was a dick.  
“But loviiii, that is supposed to be our wedding. ” He whined drawing the others name out and stomping his feet in a childish manner as he did so. “Why would I wanna be the best man, when I could be the groom~”  
Lovino’s face went red for the third time in like, ten minutes, and Lovino cursed himself.  
“’Cause…’cause the best man gets to have a kickass speech and dance with everybody and drink wine and have the jolliest time of their fucking life. And because I never agreed to marry you. Probably…wait, was I drunk?”  
“Oh silly me.” a cheeky smile slipped it’s way on to the Spaniards face. slowly bringing himself on on knee He looked up at lovino  
“I must have forgotten.”  
Clearing his throat, he grab on of the smaller mans hands and began to speak  
“ Te amo Lovino, I love you more then life itself. Tú eres mi mundo.” Bringing the hand closer, he lightly pressed his lips to the warm flesh “Will you marry me? And not Signor Pomodoro”  
The young Italian swore to jesus, he was going to pass right the fuck out. He slammed a hand on his mouth while his eyes widened almost comically and Signor Pomodoro fell on the floor with an offended ’thud’.  
“Antonio, what the…” When the Spaniard started speaking, though, Lovino immediately shut up. When Antonio finished, he stood silent for several moments, still processing what had just happened. “I— wha—. ” He cleared his throat, his face resembling dangerously Signor Pomodoro’s in colour. “Fucking…yes, Jesus Christ, yes. I do.” He answered from behind the hand that still was on his mouth.  
Standing up, Antonio quickly pulled Lovino into his arms, squeezing tightly.  
“I wasn’t planing on doing it this way, though I am am so glad you said yes. Estoy tan feliz, Te quiero tanto. ”  
Suddenly he remembered the most important part, the thing he really went to spain for.  
Fumbling to still hold the other with one arm and rummage through his bag with the other, he finally was able to pull out something. a small red box  
“ I knew someone who made custom ones, though I had to fly to spain to get it, I was so worried it would get stolen if I had him send it through the mail. ” moving away from lovi so he could use both of his hands he opened the small box.  
To reveal a ring, with a small tomato on it.  
Lovino was honest to God speechless, staring at the ring, and then to Antonio, and then at the ring again.  
“This is so fucking…this is beautiful, damn it. I love it. And you did all this for me? F-fuck, c’mon, now I’m crying, damn it. ”He sniffled, wiping his eyes repeatedly.  
“Ti amo, damn it, ti amo. ” The Italian kept wiping his eyes with his forearm. “Oh, damn these tears. Your fault, you douche.”  
“Lo siento lovi” He spoke an apology though he couldn’t stop the smile on his face from spreading wider.  
“I love you too Lovino~ ” Once again he pulled the Italian into his arms, holding him tightly “Does this mean that Signor Pomodoro will be the best man now?” He chuckled.  
The short brunet laughed breathlessly and slapped his shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes.  
“I guess we won’t be able to count on him for the speech, though. Well, his presence will be enough. ’Cause he’s so fucking awesome. He’ll own the room, I swear.” He declared, leaning against Antonio while keeping to rub his eyes.  
“But that is your job lovi” lightly bringing his lips to the others temple Antonio pulled his fiancé’s body closer to his.


End file.
